


Measures of Loyalty

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Robutts cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is always looking out for Megatron's best interest. </p><p>(A gift for scribeprotra on tumblr for winning one of my fic giveaway prizes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measures of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeProtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/gifts).



> Scribeprotra wanted Megatron and Soundwave cuddling in a berth, but I still had a lot of freedom writing this. It was fun. :3c

It had been another battle with the Autobots. Another _failed_ battle. Megatron seethed at the mere thought of the loss. The troops were quick to pick up on his wrath at least and went to many lengths to avoid catching Megatron's attention. Even Starscream displayed the common sense to stay away from him. Far away.

With heavy thuds, Megatron stalked down one of the numerous halls in the Nemesis, directly towards his private quarters. He had nothing to show from the battle except a bruised ego and dented frame.

After reaching his doorway, Megatron angrily keyed in his code and stepped through the doorway briskly. A snarl seeped out from his mouth as he gazed around the room. But, he stilled after spotting Soundwave standing in the far corner, watching Megatron; unmoving as if a statue. They stared at one another for a short time.

“Why, it's almost as if you predicted I would come here,” Megatron murmured, observing with a piercing gaze.

Soundwave tilted his helm a mere fraction. His visor lit up. “ _Even Lord Megatron needs his rest._ ” A recording of Knock Out's voice, speaking in a very sarcastic manner.

Megatron's optics narrowed, but he smirked regardless. Soundwave was always a resourceful one.

“If only more soldiers were more competent. More loyal. Like you, Soundwave,” Megatron replied before he turned away. He faced his berth, arms folded behind him.

Silence hanged over them. Megatron glared down at his berth and produced another snarl.

He was surprised, but did not show it, when he felt gentle touches from behind him. Wordlessly, he watched as dark purple tendrils inched and coiled over his frame. They were not strong enough to keep him bound, but...it was not their goal. Soundwave stepped closer—now standing directly beside Megatron—and he pointed down at the berth. Megatron glanced from Soundwave back down to the raised platform.

“You always have a way with words,” Megatron said with a husky chuckle.

Soundwave turned to face Megatron and watched as the Decepticon warlord silently lowered down onto the berth. He began to withdraw his coils, until Megatron firmly wrapped his fingers around one of the tendrils. Megatron slid back to the farther side of the berth, leaving an empty portion. Just enough for Soundwave to join him.

Soundwave nodded a single time before he did just that.

Megatron eyed the slender form of the other mech a few times before he pulled the tendril back to his faceplate, examining it closely. He released it a few moments later, but it did not drop down or slither away. Instead, the appendage slinked around his servo and gently wrapped itself up and around his arm.

Megatron relaxed when he felt a sudden, but welcome, heat from the coil. Any anger he felt when entering his room had dissolved away by this point.

He moved one servo down and slowly caressed the back of it against Soundwave's visor, before he pulled the other mech closer. Soundwave released more of his tendrils, forming around both himself and Megatron in a cocoon of warmth.

“ _Soundwave...loyal...always._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel bad for what happened to Soundwave at the end of Prime. ;_;


End file.
